Say Anything
by Blatant-Obsession
Summary: My first songfic. It's not that great but please, read, I worked with a rather difficult song! Thanks.


This song is by Good Charlotte, even as much as I hate them. I'm more into Korn but they don't have any songs that I can think of a songfic for. It is called 'Say Anything'. This songfic is. Well. see if you can figure it out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here I am on the phone again and.  
  
Awkward silence is, on the other end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, on the phone with his girlfriend of three years. Neither of them had anything good to say. Actually, Harry was sure his beautiful girlfriend was cheating, so he didn't really care anymore. Harry just sat, holding the phone to his ear, hoping to hear something; anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice.  
  
But right now, all I feel, is the pain of the fighting starting up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They both remembered the good times. But, when he caught his freckly girlfriend cheating, they had yelled for almost two hours straight. She moved out, and into her brother's house. Nobody knew why they even bothered to be on the phone with each other. But, for some reason unknown, he still kept her number on speed-dial. They both now lived in Muggle London.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the things we talk about, you know they stay on my mind, on my mind.  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through this every time.  
  
(After time, after time.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry knew his wonderful girlfriend loved him; especially after he found out who she had been cheating on him with. He was abusive. Letting his mind wander, he thought about how it used to be, and let out a small laugh as he remembered one of the good times they had had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't say a word.  
  
I know you feel the same.  
  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything, say anything.  
  
Please don't walk away.  
  
I know you want to stay.  
  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything, say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes wide, being very quiet. "Honey," he whispered. "I'm sorry." Still, nothing came from the other end. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I love you." He sat waiting, thinking about how he had reacted, now so remorseful. He wished his love was sitting next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some say that time changes.  
  
Best friends can become strangers.  
  
But I don't want that; No, not for you.  
  
If you just stay with me, we could make it through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat silently, still thinking about his reaction. "Can't you at least tell me what you're thinking?" he asked, about to cry. The woman he had once loved was now ignoring him. "Please?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now here we are again.  
  
Same old argument.  
  
And I'm wondering if things will ever change.  
  
And, when will you laugh again?  
  
Laugh like you did back when,  
  
We'd make noise 'til three AM and the neighbors would complain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry remembered one specific weekend: the couple's one year anniversary, when they partied for over six hours in their small apartment. The people from next door had called the police and they were fined for excessively loud music. Those were the good times. Once again, he laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the things we talk about, you know they stay on my mind, on my mind.  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through this every time.  
  
(After time, after time.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then, Harry stood up. "You know what I want to know?! Why the Hell must you act this way?! Why did you cheat on me? And with him?!" Harry broke down, and banged his fist on the wall, knocking some of the wallpaper loose. "Why?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't say a word.  
  
I know you feel the same.  
  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything, say anything.  
  
Please don't walk away.  
  
I know you want to stay.  
  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything, say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please, just tell me why," he pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks from his eyes, which were reddened with frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm falling; I'm falling; I'm falling down; Down; Down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry fell to his knees, bruising his kneecaps, most indefinitely. "Look, Ginny Weasley, why did you cheat on me with that abusive git, Malfoy?" he demanded. "Just tell me why, and we can go our own ways."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't say a word.  
  
I know you feel the same.  
  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything, say anything.  
  
Please don't walk away.  
  
I know you want to stay.  
  
Just give me a sign.  
  
Say anything, say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally Ginny spoke. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," she whispered, quoting Shakespeare. "But, I," she added, now speaking her own words, "must do so. I needn't explain my actions, though I hope what I am about to do, explain them for you." With those piercing words, she hung the phone up, with no expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry simply hung up his own phone after her. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," he repeated, as though these were the only words he had heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
